Crisis Virginal
by Luu Anne
Summary: Fuji,un camarógrafo se enamora de un actor pornográfico, Tezuka. Pero a ambos los une una tragedia pasada -Tezuka... yo te quiero. Y te deseo mucho. - Fuji, no me quieras, no me desees. Yo... No tengo nada para ofrecer, solo puedo darte mi virginidad...


Crisis Virginal:

[··*··]

1-

La cámara no los dejaba en paz. Pero la paz... se había esfumado hace ya un rato.

El rechinido del sillón tornaba las sensaciones más intensas.

Cierto instante ella se detuvo. La mirada furtiva de su compañero no la estremeció, ya estaba acostumbrada a dejarlos sufrir en el momento menos indicado. Sus impresionantes ojos verdes se colmaron sugerentes, y él la esperaba rendido en el deseo de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Se volvió hacia él, dirigiéndose directo a su oreja, para morderla, lamerla, y susurrarles mil y un deseos...

Pocos segundos después, en toda la habitación se escucho que la joven pareja retomaba una vez más las energías, y hacia un buen uso del sofá.

Era impresionante ver la química sexual de aquella pareja. Del pudor del primer día no había quedado nada...

Las movidas eróticas que implementaba ella, lo volvían loco. El múltiple orgasmo de ambos se hacia esperar. Eso tornaba más placentera las cosas.

Lo tomo por los hombros y le pidió que se colocara boca arriba, con un lateral de su cuerpo totalmente pegado a la pared, mientras ella bajaba suavemente sobre su pene con su espalda pegada a la misma pared.

Los movimientos se tornaban rítmicos, ella azotaba su cuerpo sobre sus genitales, y se movía de arriba abajo, y cuando lo veía "a punto de caramelo" paraba y movía sus caderas circularmente...

Su erección se volvía gloriosa...

Y en pocos segundos más de sufrimiento, se pudo apreciar la cara de alivio del joven castaño...

Ella sonrió victoriosa, sabiendo que una vez causaba el orgasmo en un hombre, mientras él recobraba la compostura.

La miró a los ojos. Pero ella, ya comenzaba a vestirse...

-¿trabajas en algun otro lado?

-Sí, en DIR-sex LC tambien, hace un año. Pero creo que lo voy a dejar.

-¿por?- preguntó él, mientras tomaba su ropa del suelo.

-falta de tiempo. No me deja tiempo para mi vida real. Hay que saber arreglarse, ya lo sé, pero entre una escena, una película, o una sesión de fotos, no me queda tiempo para nada...

-¿y tu familia sabe de tu trabajo?- la miró algo extrañado, sabia de las multiples actividades de la joven rubia.

-no tengo familia...- contestó fría, mientras terminaba de atar los cordones de sus largas botas de cuero.-en realidad, no lo sé. Si la tengo, no sé, ni quiero saber de su existencia.

El se limitó a no contestar, ni cuestionar nada.

-Gente como nosotros, considera a estas paredes, al equipo de producción, y a la poca ropa como su única familia, Tezuka.- Una vez más los labios finos del muchacho permanecieron sellados- o haber dime... ¿tu familia sabe que eres la principal figura de Venus Channel, o de la revista de Playboy, o que eres la fantasía de miles de actrices porno que aún no han llegado a esta empresa?... ¿Lo saben?, lo dudo mucho- sentenció su propia respuesta ella misma.

Con un movimiento suave, y seductor, se alejo de la cama, dando sus últimos toques de maquillaje. Se dirigía hacia la puerta del estudio, cuando giró levemente su cabeza, haciendo deslizar por el aire su fina cartera roja.

-¿Dónde pasarás noche buena hoy?

-creo que en mi hotel. Pero... justamente hoy, el productor arregló una cita con el nuevo camarógrafo, y el equipo técnico. -contestó desganado.

-¿y tienes que acudir tú?

-Nanjiro y Ryoma fueron claros. Como el último mes, el personal elegido fue muy malo, y fui yo quien presente la nota para despedirlos, quieren que hoy asista yo.

-Ok Tezuka. Feliz Navidad. No creo mucho en esas cosas, son una perdida de tiempo y dinero, pero quizás tu si creas en ello. Nos veremos la semana entrante.

-Claro. Hasta luego.

El terminó se abrocharse los botones, cuando la descubrió, una vez más, a mitad de camino...

-por cierto... me gustó hacer el amor contigo hoy...- sonrió de forma sugerente. Su mirada se encargó de recorrer suavemente sus labios, abdomen, y su entrepierna.

Se limitó a cortarle la mirada. El había aprendido a ignorarla... pero ella había aprendido a intimidarlo.

[··*··]

Tezuka

Miré a mí alrededor. De las 40 mesas del restaurante, 30 estaban ocupadas por familias numerosas, todas acompañados de al menos 2 niños, riendo entre ellos, brindando, y sonriendo.

Eran las 11:15 de la noche. Hace 5 minutos que había llegado, contando con fuera yo quien me hiciera esperar.

El blanco mantel de nieve del césped me llamaba mucho la atención.

Me recordaba a la inocente infancia que tuve. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que una vida pueda dar un giro tan inesperado.

Definitivamente, el día me traía muchas emociones juntas. Acomodé el marco de mis lentes, y ojeé el menú una vez más.

-¿Kunimitsu Tezuka?

-soy yo- respondí levantándome de mi asiento. -¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-Mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru. Soy el administrador del personal de imagen que va contratar su empresa- me sonrió. El joven que tenía al frente, daba un aspecto poco formal, e incluso algo más joven de lo que esperaba.

-mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío...- hizo una reverencia leve, y con una suave seña se sentó en frente mío.

-pensé que todo el personal acudiría...- comenté, entrelazando mis dedos bajo mi mentón.

-El encargado principal de las cámaras, esta apunto de llegar...

-está bien...-asentí- ¿son residentes?- solté de un momento a otro, logrando llamar toda su atención.

-¿eh? No, no, no... Tenemos 29 años- sonrió- hace un año y medio estamos trabajando en grandes empresas. Y nos gratificó mucho cuando nos llamaron para Seigaku's Lc-X-sonrío entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.-Bueno, ¿que vamos a pedir para cenar?-cambió su compostura por una mas seria, tomando entre sus dedos el amplio menú.

No contesté. Me sorprendió que su edad demandara mucho en su apariencia. Comenzó a hablarme de sus gustos en la comida neoyorkina, y sobre su interés en probar todos los platos. Pidió un sencillo plato de carne azada, mientras que yo preferí por una pasta de salsa blanca.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

-claro- accedí

-¿No tiene con quien pasar la noche buena?- su semblante era de compasión. Levante mi rostro con aire serio. No quería que se diera cuenta de que la pregunta me molestaba, pero le hice saber que no esperara una respuesta.-perdón, perdón. No quise ser mal educado.

Se lo notaba temerario a mi reacción, pero no le preste atención absoluta.

Las 11:30 habían llegado. Pero el segundo citado para la reunión, no.

Noté que el pelirrojo miraba la pantalla de su celular unas repetidas veces. Se lo notaba inquieto. Pronto supe, que no era él quien manejaba el negocio.

Cierto instante sonó su celular.

-¿Dónde estás?, te estoy esperan...-sus grandes ojos azules, se abrieron grande- ¿Qué?, está bien. Voy para allá.

Lo miré desconcertado ante la última frase.

-¿algún problema?

-Sí. Discúlpeme, necesito atender algo.

-Pero...

-lo lamento, no tardará en llegar mi amigo. Pero tengo un problema por atender.

-Señor Kikumaru, no quiero ser grosero, pero esta velada a sido desperdiciada. No puedo estar esperando a alguien desconsiderado de su impuntualidad.

-Por favor, solo unos minutos, no tardará.

-Si no llega hasta antes de las 12 de la noche, el trabajo no sera de ustedes.

Suspiró. Me habia cansado de perder el tiempo. La noche era malísima, nevaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y para colmo en unos minutos se desataría una fiebre de locura en todos los que estaban presentes en el restaurante.

-Le dejo su numero telefónico.- exalto rápidamente

-¿como dice?

Tomo una servilleta de la mesa, saco un bolígrafo, y escribió unos números en la parte inferior del papel.

-llame a este numero por favor, el lo atenderá. De seguro tiene una buena explicación con respecto a su tardanza.

-Eso espero. Están por ser las 12 de la noche, la cita era a las 11:00.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no se arrepentirá. Cuando lo conozca, y sepa de su trabajo, olvidará todo esto. Ahora debo irme. Feliz Navidad. -sonrió agitando su brazo en el aire, mientras corría hacia l puerta de salida.

La copa de vino estaba a medio tomar. El plato de mi antiguo acompañante estaba intacto. Y el mío también. Me acostumbré toda la vida a comer solo, pero, esta noche esperaba que al menos un desconocido estuviera cenando conmigo.

Miré el número del papel. El reloj marcaba las 11:45 de la noche.

Tomó su celular. El tono de espera era hilarante, pero pronto escucho una voz hablar.

-¿Hola?

-Buenas Noches. Discúlpeme, no sé si esta al tanto, pero estoy apunto de abandonar el restaurante en el que teníamos que encontrarnos. Soy de la empresa Seigaku's Lc-X-.

-Si, lo sé. Lo siento. Tuve problemas con el tiempo. Estoy a unas cuadras. Por favor perdone.

-Yo le pido algo más... por favor, apresúrese.

Colgué el teléfono.

Esta harto de estar ahí hace casi una hora.

El mozo llego para servirme una nueva copa de vino, y recoger el plato de mi antiguo acompañante.

Miré hacia la ventana. Vi un auto estacionarse a media cuadra.

Alcé mi copa, y tome un sorbo.

Crucé la mirada hacia la puerta, y lo vi entrar.

Un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos azules, buscaba con la mirada la mesa en la estaba sentado. Creo que fue el número de la mesa, lo que lo guió, ya que al verme, se acercó sin pensar.

-Buenas, noches. Fuji Syusuke, un gusto.- se presentó estirando su mano, sonriendo levemente.

[··*··]

Luego de pedir perdón repetidas veces, se sentó frente a mí.

Disimuladamente miraba su rostro, tenía algo llamativo, pero a pesar de eso, algo que me resultaba familiar.

-Bueno, voy a hablar de mi trabajo, y me ofrecí como camarógrafo oficial para las películas. Hace dos años que logre entrar en la industria cinematográfica, y me interesé en la empresa en cuanto estuve desempleado.

Envié una muestra de mis trabajos a su agente, y me confirmo que si es por su parte, estoy contratado.

-Yo sé poco sobre filmografía. No puedo aprobarlo si eso es alo que vino. Simplemente armamos esta reunión, para hablarles de lo que se encontraran en el foro...- comenté.

-No tengo experiencia en es clase de películas. Pero no creo que sea algo de otro mundo.

-No lo es. Pero necesitan estar preparados mentalmente para todo eso. Sabe exactamente de lo que hablo ¿no?

Sonrió. Tomó aire, y cruzó sus brazos, mientras descansaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu. Actor de la empresa Seigaku's Lc-X, empresa de películas pornográficas, que se lanzó al cine a hace 3 años. -volvió a sonreír- sé lo que sucede en el foro. Sé que me encontraré con escenas fuertes. No soy un niño.

-Bueno, veo que tiene agallas.

-Por supuesto. Y tomo a mi carrera como un reto. -Noté que sus ojos se clavaban en mí. Habia algo que los hacían llamativos. Pero la forma de mirar, era penetrante. Ninguno de los dos, podía dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Tomé mi copa, mientras dejaba pasar un sorbo.

-Me gustan los retos, señor Kunimitsu. No soy alguien que se queda sin explorar. No es el único audaz en la mesa... téngalo en cuenta- sonrió desafiante, mientras su mirada estaba intacta. Se inclinó, tomo su copa, y la alzo en el aire con gesto de grandeza, como queriendo brindar. -Quizás no soy actor pornográfico, ni me interesa el negocio, pero me preparo siempre para enfrentarme a mis metas. Hoy mi meta es esa empresa, quizás mañana no lo sea.

-Entonces, creo que no hay nada más que hablar. Comuníquese con mi agente, y dígale que le dí mi "aprobación".

Dejé mi copa en la mesa. Un billete grande. Y me levanté.

Tras de mí, él hizo lo mismo.

-Fue un gusto. Creo que nos volveremos a ver. - pronuncié, mientras extendía mi mano.

-Claro. Nos volveremos a ver... o... mejor dicho, lo volveré a ver. Mientras esté trabajando- sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos.

Logró que desviara mi mirada.

-Hasta luego.

-Feliz Navidad- anunció. Segundos más tarde, los ruidos de bombas, fuegos de artificio, y demás estruendos, nos obligaron a mirar por la ventana, hacia el cielo. Todas las familias se saludaban entre ellas, deseándose una Feliz Navidad.

Me miró una vez más, de manera sonriente.

-Buenas noches- contesté cortante, caminando hacia la salida.

Mientras conducía hacia mi casa, pensaba en él.

¿Como es que a veces encuentras a alguien que crees conocer, pero nada te da la pauta de quien es realidad...?

Su cabello, su piel, su rostro... sus ojos.

Pero ni siquiera el nombre me sonaba... Fuji Syusuke.

Algo raro había en él. Y de seguro con algo de tiempo lo iría a descubrir.

[··*··]

Llegué al foro, como todas las noches. Virgil, mi compañera de trabajo, estaba esperándome en la puerta. Era una rubia exuberante, deseada por miles de hombres.

Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero luego fui descubriendo cierta confianza entre ambos. Aunque ella se dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a seducirme, y seducir a todo hombre que le interesaba.

-Tezuka, en media hora, entramos en escena, me iré a preparar, por favor, prepárate tu también.

-lo sé.

-La vestuarista falto hoy, te tendrás que arreglar solo.

Resoplé. Noté como ella acomodaba el cuello de mi camisa, mientras no dejaba que no más de 30 centímetros nos separaran uno del otro. Deslizó la mano por mis hombres, y me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, señor Tezuka...

Sentí una voz que la reconocí al instante. Ambos miramos hacia un costado, Fuji estaba ahí. Virgil lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, para luego mirarme intrigada.

-Mucho gusto señorita, soy el nuevo camarógrafo del foro...- alzo una reverencia, mientras ella lo seguía examinando.

-Virgil... mucho gusto. -asintió fría- Tezuka, no te demores. Te espero en el camarín.

Se alejó ladeando levemente las caderas, irrumpiendo en el camino con sus pasos atroces por sus tacos de 10 cm, y robando todas las miradas.

-Linda chica, no sabía que tu novia trabajaba junto contigo.

-No es mi novia. -contesté duramente, intentando alejarme.

-¿No? Para el medio público lo son.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto el medio publico, ni mucho menos Virgil.

-Eres un hombre raro, Tezuka.

-¿Te interesa?, pues si es así, te doy su numero telefónico.

Rió leve, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-No, gracias. No es ella quien me interesa...- sonrió.

Una vez mis ojos se vieron acorralados por los suyos. Cruzó sus brazos, no dejaba de sonreír, se hizo a un lado.

-Estoy apurado, hasta luego.

-Quizás eres tú quien me interesa...-

Me quedé estupefacto. Volteé para mirarlo, y el me miraba fijo.

-¿Quien eres, Tezuka Kunimitsu?- se acercó lentamente, con aire desafiante- Siento que nos conocemos de alguna parte. Pero no se de donde.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Para mí no...- sentenció duramente- para mi no. ¿Sabes que? Tuve un accidente hace unos años, perdí mi memoria, con el tiempo al fui recobrando. Cuando te conocí, pensé que pertenecías a algun momento de mi pasado.

-Pues, yo no te conozco. Y quizás estas confundiéndome.

-No lo sé. Pero mientras tanto... me interesas mucho.- terminó por cortar la distancia que nos separaba, mirándome directo a los ojos. -Ahora... no hagas esperar a la rubia...

Se alejó chocando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Lo seguí con la mirada...

-¿Y quien eres tú Fuji Syusuke?- Susurré mientras lo veía alejarse.


End file.
